disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Fergus Fox
Fergus Fox is a supporting character in the TV series 101 Dalmatian Street. He is an Irish fox, the leader of the Canal Crew and a friend of Dylan and Dolly. Biography With his Irish charm, Fergus immediately captured the heart of Dylan and the two were the best buddies ever since. Fergus is a member of the infamous "Canal Crew". This resourceful troublemaker can cope perfectly on the street and likes to take Dylan on wild adventures. Role in the series Fergus is a teenage fox who first appears in "Boom Night", where he teases Dylan about getting home before the fireworks sound, before inviting Dolly to spend the night at the Barge with the crew, even daring her. While Dylan tries to tell them how boom night is, Fergus points out that Dorothy is gnawing on a stick in the bonfire, before telling Dolly he'll see her later. Later that night, Dolly arrives at the barge, and Fergus compliments her for looking "very fetching" (mainly because her "anti-explosion suit" is made up of tennis balls). Dylan's arrival then startles Dolly who hides in the barge, and when he sees Dylan, he compliments Dylan's rabbit earmuffs, and then jokes about having a pool party when Dylan falls in the water. Dylan demands to know where his sisters are, and Fergus tells her that Dolly is hiding inside. When Dylan brings up that since Dolly left the door open, he thinks Dorothy is with her, but Dolly shows that Dorothy is not at the barge, with Fergus then reminding the Dalmatians that earlier, Dorothy was hanging around the bonfire because of the pile of sticks. His next prominent appearance is "Walkies on the Wild Side", where Fergus takes Dylan under his wing, teaching him to get in touch with his Inner Wolf. This involves them rolling in flowers, chasing pigeons and Fergus teaching Dylan how to swagger. He then introduces Dylan to the Canal Crew, with Sid the Squirrel and Big Fee the Rat. He also helps Dylan send a message on the World Wide Woof, to check how Dolly is doing with the puppy-sitting. Soon, when Dolly comes looking for Dylan, Fergus and the other members of the Canal Crew help her search for him, before finding him on the barge of a cat lady. He then assists Dylan on getting off the barge by throwing him a trash can lid to skim the water on. He invites Dylan to bungee-jump off Big Ben, but Dylan feels 101 Dalmatian Street is all the wild he needs, and the Canal Crew head to Big Ben on good terms with Dolly and Dylan. Fergus and the other Canal Crew members attend Dolly's snow party in "Winter Funderland" and help warm the house up again when things become too cold. In "Perfect Match", Fergus notices Dylan's reaction to Roxy the Rottweiler and teases him about Roxy's crush on him. In "Poetry Scam", Fergus is seen watching the poetry recital from a park bench, and when Dolly reveals she did not really write Dylan's poem, Fergus comments how uncool it is to take things that do not belong to you...before proceeding to take a sip from a human's drinking cup. In the short "Jurassic Pups", Fergus is helping Dylan assemble a dinosaur skeleton, but soon Fergus gets hungry for the bones, and eats one of the leg bones. This causes the skeleton to collapse and, as an apology to Dylan, Fergus reassembles it and stands in the place of the leg bone he ate, while Dylan slowly sketches the dinosaur. In "Fox in the Dog House", Fergus has a paw injury when he accidentally gets hit by Dolly's skateboard. Dolly and Dylan then take him home to be treated by Delilah, who advises him to stay quietly with the Dalmatians while he recovers. At first unhappy with the situation, Fergus takes a liking to the Dalmatians' life, even a little too much. Trivia *In "Walkies on the Wild Side", it was shown that Fergus can use the World Wide Woof. This is probably due to the fact that foxes are distantly related to the domestic dog, as both are part of the Canidae order of biological classification. Category:Males Category:Foxes Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Irish characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Teenagers Category:Pre-teens